fredbear_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fredbear Archives/Plot
The Fredbear Archives seems to set before the closure of Fredbear and Friends, which means this is a prequel of the series. The player will be playing as a man named Jamison Loeb, who is in search of a missing friend several days after the company's radio silence. The story happened after the replacement of the animatronics from Fredbear to the Rockstar Animatronics, and is placed at Miles Ahead Storage & Distribution, Inc., a place located in Oxford, UK, a warehouse that has been keeping numerous items from the Fredbear and Friends establishment. Intro While the main character is in the car, driving to the warehouse, the radio man reports about the replacement of the animatronics in Fredbear and Friends. After Jamison had arrived, he opened the back door and entered the warehouse. After Intro Jamison explored the warehouse and found a glowstick with a text on the wall written in blood, which said "You shouldn't have come here". After a while, the warehouse lights had gone out due to power being cut off. Jamison then decided to find the main power breaker. However, before he could reach the switch, Lefty came out of nowhere and attacked him. Survival Jamison regained his consciousness, realizing that he was in the office. He then received a phone call from an unknown man, who said: Not long after, Jamison escaped the warehouse after finding several tools. Endings Bad Endings Emergency Exit In order to escape through the emergency exit, Jamison must collect a hammer and a chisel. After going through, he must choose between continuing through the exit door or vents. If Jamison chooses to continue, he will find Rockstar Foxy's parrot sitting on a wall, hinting that Rockstar Foxy may be somewhere close. Jamison moved on, only to find out that the only way out is blocked with a huge garbage bin. Jamison has no choice but to go back. When does, Rockstar Foxy kicks the exit door open, and the screen fades to black. Exit Door Jamison can also escape through the exit door where he entered the warehouse at first. The requirement of this route is the same as the emergency exit route: a hammer and a chisel. Jamison got out from the warehouse, only to find out Rockstar Foxy was standing near Jamison's car and shut off the engine of the car. Jamison, again, has no choice but to go back into the warehouse. However, right before Jamison enters, Fredbear appeared and ran toward him, following by the screen going black. Good Endings Window To escape through the window in Storage Section A, Jamison is required to have 3 ladders and a hammer. The hammer is also required to get two of the three ladders (by breaking down a door and breaking a box), while a forklift key is also needed so that the forklift can hit the shelf near the keypad door, and the ladder on the shelf will fell down. Once Jamison got out, he found himself in a parking lot with Rockstar Foxy and his parrot. Jamison avoided their eyesight, and ran to the exit. He successfully got out from the warehouse, and ran to a highway. Vent Shaft The vent shaft can only be accessed through the emergency exit, which means that the player will need more items to escape through the vent shaft. In total, the player must have a hammer, a chisel, three ladders and a screwdriver. Jamison crawled through the vent, realizing that The Endocluster is in the vent as well. After a long crawling, he made it to the exit, got his car and drove home. The scene then turned to Jamison writing an article about his experience: My name is Jamison Loeb, I have survived hell. The hell that hides behind these sweet, innocent looking robot characters that everybody loves. It has been two months since my visits at Miles Ahead. I came looking for a friend that had went quiet. Not a word from him for days, it was very unusual. I couldn't get in contact with his co-workers either. So I decided to step in. I wasn't sure whether they'd let me in or not, but that soon no longer remained a concern. There was nobody there. It was very quiet. Then, I suddenly woke up in the chair. I couldn't remember what had happened. Someone called. They told me to run. Soon after, I could hear the metallic steps of those monsters roaming the hallways, looking for me. Panicking, I had no idea what to do. But I remained strong. I looked for any tools that would allow me to escape, and eventually I Jamison then heard someone knocking the door. He turned on the light of the room, and approched the door. The door then suddenly opened itself, revealing a similar looking man from the secret ending. Secret Ending Jamison can find different codes around the warehouse. Using all the codes, he can enter a door near the exit door with a keypad lock by typing in 78490. he then is granted the access of the basement. In the basement, Jamison can find a camera monitor, a Puppet mask, an animatronic arm laying on ground, as well as blood stains around a door in the basement, which he isn't allowed to open. Jamison then proceeded to open another door, and found a guy standing in front of all the different monitors. The screen goes black once he approached the man.Category:Plot